Mountain Retreat
by VirKatJol
Summary: The 3rd part to Sparring and Crossing Swords. May be read as a stand alone. Richard and Kahlan go to their cabin.


Title: Mountain Retreat

Author: VirKatJol

Rating: PG

Summary: Kahlan and Richard go to Mountain. Trilogy to Sparring and Crossing Swords You don't need to read them first, but they are HOT, or so people say, both are NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't know how i can write PG sometimes it just happens, ALSO I DO NOT OWN THEM. THEY OWN MY SOUL.

A/N: THIS FIC IS FOR FirstServe, FOR HER BIRTHDAY. I HOPE THAT SHE LIKES ALL THE FLUFF I PUT IN FOR HER. IT MIGHT MAKE YOU DIABETIC, READING THIS STORY. JSYK. Thanks to my TEAM Valhallalilly, morgenwrites, pickgems, and relaxjolene. YES I REALLY NEED THAT MANY. I AM BAD AT GRAMMsE/sAR. I LOVE YOU ALL. SFM.

ENJOY YOUR BIRTHDAY MY LOVE! *GLOMPS*

The clapping sound of the two large sticks connecting jarred her ears as well as her arms. The steady whacking of the make shift weapons was soothing in a way, the automatic parry and defense, the way her body didn't need her brain to think about what to do, she just reacted to the attack.

"Tired yet?" Richard shouted at her as he took another swing with his stick.

"I'm good. You?" She was panting, her muscles felt fatigued, but she wasn't going to let him win. He might be fitter then she was, but she knew battle tactics like she knew how to confess a criminal, it was second nature to her.

"I could go for hours longer." He winked at her and pressed on, backing her into a tree before she ducked around it.

The oak had provided a small break as she rolled against it using it to provide defense against his attack. Her legs burned from the constant movement, they'd circled the little cabin about ten times at least. Their sparring practice sessions kept getting longer. She was slowly rebuilding her fitness and getting back to her previous sharpness and form.

Months before there had been an accident when they'd been prac

ticing with real weapons, not just harmless sticks, and she'd tripped and fallen against the Sword of Truth. Richard had been crushed with guilt and she'd needed time to recover. He had taken awhile before he was willing to spar with her again and then he hadn't been putting much effort into it.

Kahlan had convinced him to take her to the cabin in the mountains that he liked to talk about. She needed to get back into shape and he needed to learn to trust that she could handle the competition again. Her actions seemed to be working, she was giving as good as she got and he seemed to be becoming more and more comfortable going back to their old playfulness when fighting together.

"Give me all you've got, Lord Rahl!" She went on the attack, surprising him and connecting with his ribs before he could retreat far enough. Her wooden sword sent him reeling backwards as she got a second wind and started to move with grace into his space, pressing him further and further until he was pinned against the wall of the cabin, the point of her stick at his throat.

"Have you been cheating on me?" He added a hurt tone to his voice, his eyes clouding with a mist of tears. Kahlan was put off by the question and she unconsciously lowered her weapon, just enough, and he darted away, laughing at how he'd tricked her.

"That's isn't fair, Richard!" She took off after him and he turned to re-engage the fight. "You know I'd never do that…" She sent a harsh blow his way, just for suggesting infidelity and he blocked it, the force sent hard vibrations up his arms, giving him an ache in his shoulder. "I love you, cheating has never crossed my mind." The tear hit her breast and she put her hand up to her face, feeling the wet tracks.

"Hey… that's not what I meant," He lowered his weapon and grabbed hers as it came at him, halfheartedly. "And it was just a joke." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

"I don't think that it's very funny." She pulled back from him and walked over to lean against a tree, facing away from him. Her head hurt from thinking about him even having a shred of doubt, enough to make a joke from the thought, a sense of nausea was rising in her stomach as well. Her worrying must be making her sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I know that you'd never do that, I meant cheating on me by practicing with someone else, not any other way." He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, squeezing before he started to rub her back.

The soft slide of his palm on her back soothed her, but her stomach continued to worsen. She'd never felt this kind of sickness, the bile was rising in her throat and she knew she was going to lose it. She ran forward and ducked behind a tree before she started to throw up.

His hands gripped her hair, holding it out of her way as her stomach continued to rebel. Richard was concerned, they were in the middle of nowhere, not a doctor within a days ride and Kahlan was sick. It seemed to come out of the blue, she had mentioned being queasy yesterday around this time, but it had passed, this time she was emptying the contents of her stomach on an unsuspecting tree.

Her heaving finally stopped. The back of her hand swiped her mouth wiping away any residual vomit. She reached for Richard's water skein, took a swig and swished the water in her mouth, rinsing the acrid favor of bile out, before spitting the water to the ground. She repeated a few times before swallowing some of the cool liquid.

"Kahlan we need to take you to a doctor…" He pulled on her elbow to lead her into the cabin, sighing with relief as she went willingly with him.

"I don't need a doctor."

"You were just sick for no reason at all and you said you felt ill yesterday about this time too."

"Yes… but, a doctor won't be able to do anything."

Richard's eyes were wide with worry. How terrible did she think it was that not even a doctor could help her. He couldn't imagine losing her to something, he would find a cure to whatever it was. He wouldn't let harm come to her.

"Spirits, what is it, I love you, I can't lose you. I'll find a way-"

"It's nothing to worry about…" Kahlan felt another wave of nausea and leaned over again, his hands held her hair again, but all she did was dry heave, her stomach contents already on the ground. A wave of chills hit her body, she shivered in response. It must have sent Richard over the edge of mild concern because she felt herself floating.

"I'm going to get you inside." He was carrying her into their small cabin.

"I'm fine… It's nothing to-"

"Do not tell me not to worry about you, Kahlan Amnell." He spoke sternly, as if she were a child, his voice was saturated in concern.

"Richard, I can walk, I'm not an invalid. I'm pregnant."

"You're…"

"Pregnant." She smiled at him, his eyes wide in shock. The frown left his face as the news sunk in.

"Really?" It was almost impossible to believe.

"Yes, I've suspected for about a week, but the nausea starting at the same time everyday was what confirmed it for me. I've heard that confessors just know, and I thought that I felt something, but I wasn't sure… and… I was scared that you wouldn't be happy." Her feet hit the ground and he pulled her into his embrace, hugging her fiercely to his chest.

His lips brushed across her ear in a soft kiss before he pulled her away so he could rest her forehead against hers. His nose rubbed hers in a gentle eskimo kiss and his lips pecked hers. HIs eyes were open and he waited for hers to follow suit. When her eyelashes fluttered up he drank in the deep blue color, looking to her soul, his eyes conveying how much he loved her.

"I'm happier then I can even express." He went to kiss her mouth, but her hand held him back.

"Richard, I was just… over in the bushes… you don't want to kiss me right now." Her face turned pink and she ducked her face into his shoulder.

"I always want to kiss you, no matter what." His lips found her forehead and tracked a path along her hairline until he reached her ear again. Sucking the lobe into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth, stroking the soft skin with his tongue until he heard her moan. "Sometimes it iis/i better to kiss you elsewhere, however." He kissed her neck before retreating and began to lead her into the cabin again.

"I don't need to go inside-" She was cut off before she could lodge all of her protest.

"You were just sparring with me while pregnant for hours." He shot her a look of disapproval, what if he had hit her stomach? What if she'd have fallen on something and hurt the baby? He hadn't thought about any of the implications of that until now. "Kahlan you shouldn't be doing that, not now, not while carrying our child."

"I'm fine." She huffed in frustration. This was why she hand't shared her thoughts about being with child right away, she knew that he'd become overly protective and try to restrict her from doing things. " I can still do everything that I could before, I'm pregnant, I haven't lost a limb or broken something."

"You can't risk it. You've got the worlds future in there."

"Way to put a load of weight on her shoulders before she's even born."

He smiled at her and kneeled down, his head was now level with her belly. Richard placed his ear on the place their child was growing, listening if she had anything to say. When he was satisfied he turned his face and kissed her stomach, through her corset. Then he frowned again.

"It's better for her to come out prepared…" His fingers traced the boning along her ribs up to her breasts, retreating before he teased her through the soft cups. "Should you be wearing that?"

Kahlan's hands stroked his cheeks, her thumbs caressing along the bone, tipping his face up to look at her face, locking their eyes. She had a little smile on her face, showing her amusement.

"I'm not very far along, you can't even tell yet, I'm sure it's just fine." She urged him to stand and when he did she hugged him to her, wrapping her arms around his waist and tucking her head into his neck. She inhaled his scent and it seemed to calm her stomach, which had been churning again.

She suddenly felt light headed and swayed a bit in his arms. Then she was being carried again, Richard kicked the door open and it was slightly cooler inside the cabin, the temperature change was welcomed and it made her feel better. Perhaps she was more tired then she thought.

"You've exhausted yourself. You need a bath and then sleep, in our bed." He kissed her forehead.

"Only if I get you in both of them…" Her head was resting comfortably against his shoulder as he brought her to their moderately sized bed. The one they had in Aydindril was much larger, but this one kept them close all night. She loved having him within reach constantly.

"I'll see what I can do." He set her down on the mattress and went to get her bath ready. "Get naked." He watched her as she started to disrobe and then went about preparing her bath. He only added a few kettles of hot water, wanting to cool her skin with the bath, she felt too warm to his touch. The hours of sparring making her overheat. He was sure that was what led to the full fledged nausea instead of just the slight upset she'd been having before. He hoped that the baby wouldn't make her sick for long.

Richard removed his shirt and tossed it across the chair. He went back to the bed and picked up a very naked Kahlan and carried her over to the tub, lowering her in.

She hissed as the cool water enveloped her body, her skin tightening as her pores closed, and the salty sweat was rinsed away. The refreshing water instantly made her feel better, more alert and her fatigue was slowly leaving. He helped dip her head back, saturating her hair in the liquid. She closed her eyes and just let herself feel the way he took care of her. His fingers were massaging soap into her scalp, digging in, the headache was lessening as he worked his fingertips through her tresses. He tugged gently and rubbed then dipped her back again to rinse.

Kahlan smelled the scent of the special oil she had for her hair as he opened it and worked it into the strands. The oil kept her hair soft after washing it with the harsh soaps. She leaned into his touch and moaned as he finished with her head, pinning the hair up after he was done so the oil didn't rinse off too soon.

His hands found the soap again and began rubbing it along her flesh. Never touching her anyway except gently and lovingly. He wasn't using his fingers to arouse, not this time, just to cleanse and soothe.

"You have powerful magic in those hands." Kahlan moaned the words, her body was falling under his spell, relaxation taking over and making her want to sleep again. The coolness of the water was waning and it was now luke warm, enticing her to a world of unconsciousness.

"I'm glad that you don't need Zedd's magic hands." The wave of water that hit him was unexpected. "Hey!"

"Do not make jokes about Zedd's hands when you have one of yours on my breast. Unless you want to face the consequences." She smirked at him and listened as he let out a chuckle. The vibration of his voice tickling her ear drum and making her smile wider. She loved his laugh: it was infectious and she could feel a giggle rising up in her throat.

"It was in poor taste." He was finished with her bath, so he stood. "You keep soaking for a while, I'm going to make you some tea. Something that will settle your stomach."

She heard him walking away and opened her eyes, "Richard!" She watched him stop and turn to face her. "I love you. Thanks for taking care of me."

"You never have to thank me. I love you too." He headed over to the stove and checked on the water he had on already, it looked warm enough so he crushed the special mixture of herbs and tea leaves together and started steeping a cup for Kahlan. When it was ready he carried it over to the bath and let her sip on it while she relaxed.

She finished her tea and he took the cup from her, setting it into the small sink. Then he returned and they dunked her hair, rinsing off the excess oils. He motioned for her to stand and he wrapped a large, fluffy towel around her and dried her skin, then her hair. Richard jogged over to collect her nightgown and pulled it over her head, carrying her to the bed again after it was settled over her body.

Richard went about cleaning up the bath and washed the cup, before stripping and climbing into the bed behind her, pulling her back into his chest he cuddled her.

"Oh i never brushed your hair…"

"S'alright, I can do it when we wake up." Kahlan yawned after speaking and snuggled back into him, trying to get closer. She reached for his hand and placed it on her stomach, covering it with her own. "Let's just sleep now, so tired."

"I'll hold you all night." He kissed the back of her head, the smell of her freshly cleaned mixing with the oils and a hint of the tea. "You and our baby."

"Mmm… We're going to have a baby."

"I should probably marry you and make an honest woman out of the Mother Confessor."

"Who says I'll accept." She squeezed his hand and tilted her head back towards him. "I was holding out for my true love, Darken Rahl, to ask me."

Richard let out a growl which turned into a groan.

"I suppose that is payback for the Zedd joke."

"Don't mess with me; I never forget."

He laughed and hugged her body, placing his lips against her neck, licking the slight dampness along her skin up to her ear.

"I want to make you my wife. Please, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She turned over and kissed him, the tea having cleaned her mouth to her satisfaction. Their kiss was deep and sensual, but still nothing that was meant to lead to anything. She wasn't feeling up to much and knew that he didn't mind. He would let her just kiss him for hours if he knew that was all she wanted. He would never push her for more than she was willing to give. "It's about time you asked."

"I was waiting for the right time." Richard placed kisses all over her face ending with their foreheads pressed together, noses squished, breath mingling, he loved being so close to her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Now sleep, my love. Feel better."

She flipped back over and settled into his arms, her face slackening as she drifted off, a smile across her face that even the call of slumber couldn't erase.

The End


End file.
